<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful by Codefluff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430870">Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codefluff/pseuds/Codefluff'>Codefluff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Balan Wonderworld (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Praise Kink, chapters 1 and 2 are sfw, rated explicit for chapters 3 to 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codefluff/pseuds/Codefluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity gets the better of you, and you want to know once and for all just what Balan hides behind his hat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What did you say?”</p>
<p>You gulped and repeated yourself, unnerved by Balan’s lack of a smile.</p>
<p>“Why do you never take off your hat?”</p>
<p>He put his hand under his chin, as if thinking about it for a moment, before his smile came back. He shrugged.</p>
<p>“I suppose I’ve just never felt the need to take it off!”</p>
<p>You tilted your head in bewilderment. Surely that wasn’t the real reason, right? You decided not to push the issue, instead leaving your mind to wander.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sat in front of your sketchbook, grabbing the page you were working on and ripping it out. With a sigh, you threw it in the trash. You had tried to recreate what Balan would look like without his hat, but it just didn’t feel right. </p>
<p>As you stared at the discarded parchment, you heard a knock echo around the room.</p>
<p>“Come in!” You called, already expecting Balan to wander in.</p>
<p>Sure enough, his lanky form entered the room, closing the door behind him and wearing a maid’s apron, much to your amusement. </p>
<p>“Any trash in here to take out? I’m cleaning the place up.”</p>
<p>“Sure, over there.” You motioned without thinking.</p>
<p>He smiled and wandered over, pausing before reaching in and pulling out the paper.</p>
<p>“Didn’t we already have a talk about discarding your art?” He asked, carefully unfolding the paper with his large hands. “I told you, all your art is-” He stopped, glancing over the art, the smile tightening slightly.</p>
<p>You felt a cold sweat begin to form on you. You just hoped that he wasn’t angry about you intruding on his business like that.</p>
<p>Instead of saying anything, he sat on the bed, continuing to stare at your work. You gulped, and started trying to think of an explanation. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t get the thought out of my head, and I just got… carried away.”</p>
<p>Balan sighed, shaking his head and putting the picture, along with his apron, off to the side.</p>
<p>“No, no, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t hide things from you. Especially with such a lousy excuse as the one I came up with.” He paused, as if he wasn’t sure if he wanted to continue his thought.</p>
<p>You sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.</p>
<p>He smiled at you, a silent form of thanks, before asking the question you least expected.</p>
<p>“Do you… still want to see what I look like?”</p>
<p>You froze for a moment in shock, before nodding vigorously.</p>
<p>He chuckled, expecting your reaction.</p>
<p>“Well, alright. But it’s a secret okay?” He winked, one finger over his lips.</p>
<p>He grabbed his hat, stopping for the briefest of moments to take a deep breath. Then, he slowly began to lift his hat.</p>
<p>His shook his head, freeing his dreads from the infamous article of clothing, before sheepishly looking over at you.</p>
<p>His eyes were a brilliant amber, glistening in the lamplight, and his face was soft and gentle-looking. But what took you by surprise the most, was the golden markings on his forehead and around his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You stared for what felt like eons, causing Balan to shift a bit, clearly not used to the attention.</p>
<p>“I know, I look kinda weird-”</p>
<p>“Beautiful.”</p>
<p>He froze, his eyes widening and his entire body almost going rigid.</p>
<p>The praise slowly sunk in, causing his whole body to tingle with a feeling he had never felt before.</p>
<p>His mind swarmed with thoughts as he stared back at you. Him? Beautiful? The word played on repeat, making his head spin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SFW Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warmth pooled from his heart down to the pit of his stomach, causing him to laugh, his voice suddenly more frail and whiny than he remembered.</p><p>“Y-You think… I’m beautiful?”</p><p>You were immediately drawn back into reality, stuttering yourself as you replied.</p><p>“Y-Yes, I do. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>Balan felt his spine snap to attention, causing him to jolt.</p><p>“Are-Are you okay, Balan?”</p><p>Words escaped him for a moment before he found his voice again.</p><p>“...fine. I’m fine. It’s just… I’ve never been called beautiful before. Could you… Could you say it again?”</p><p>“Say what, that you’re beautiful?”</p><p>The effect wasn’t as strong this time, causing him to whimper. He craved the feeling again.</p><p>His look must have turned pleading, as you realized what was going on.</p><p>“You like being praised, don’t you? You’re so cute.”</p><p>There. There was that feeling again. Balan felt like he was losing his mind, his whole body growing warm and feeling like jelly.</p><p>You had to steady him with your hands, he was so wobbly. </p><p>He flinched when you touched him, your hands feeling electric on his now-sensitive body.</p><p>Despite this, he found himself leaning into your touch. You touched his cheek and giggled when you felt how warm it was.</p><p>“Aren’t you just the cutest thing? Look at you, getting all rosy-cheeked on me!”</p><p>He grabbed your hand, nuzzling into it, all his showy personality traits fading and revealing how his heart was so fragile, so needy.</p><p>You continued to lay on the praises, finding yourself drawn even more into the mysterious Balan, before you finally had to stop, afraid that he was going to pass out.</p><p>He whined as you pulled away from him, but you just smiled reassuringly, grabbing his hand.</p><p>He became bashful again, reaching for his hat. You laid your other hand on top of his wandering one.</p><p>“Can you keep the hat off a while longer? I want to keep looking at you.”</p><p>He smiled softly, nodding before pulling you both down onto the bed. </p><p>You yawned, just now realizing how late it had gotten.</p><p>He carefully removed his shirt, revealing even more intricate designs, giving you the irresistible urge to kiss them.</p><p>As you laid soft kisses to his arms, he giggled at the slightly ticklish sensation before he pulled you to his bare side.</p><p>“I think we both need our rest.”</p><p>You nodded, laying your head on his chest, letting his breathing lull you to sleep.</p><p>Your dreams that night were beautiful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. NSFW Ending Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warmth pooled from his heart down to his groin, causing him to moan, his voice more sultry and hoarse than he remembered.</p><p>He immediately covered his mouth, embarrassed that he lost control like that.</p><p>He wasn’t the only one blushing either. You squeaked at the noise, covering your face, shyness suddenly enveloping you.</p><p>“S-Sorry, I don’t know what just came over me! Oh, please don’t be upset!” He exclaimed.</p><p>You peeked behind your fingers only to realize that he was just as flustered as you were.</p><p>“It’s… it’s okay, Balan. What… was that, if you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p>“W-well, it just felt good when you said that to me. I can’t really explain why.”</p><p>“When I called you beautiful?”</p><p>He let out a small whimper, clearly not getting the same rush as before.</p><p>“Oh. I see.” You muttered, a new side of you beginning to reveal itself.</p><p>You moved slowly, giving Balan every opportunity to move away, before straddling him.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><p>You smiled, caressing his cheek. “You’re so cute…”</p><p>He arched his back and let out another sweet moan, making you gasp as you felt something touch your leg.</p><p>Looking down, your more innocent side came back for just a moment, filling you with a sweet nervousness as you eyed the bulge in his pants.</p><p>You gulped, but continued on, laying your hand on his thigh, just close enough to his erection to make him squirm.</p><p>“Do you wanna be a good boy and strip for me? I’ll do the same, if you want.”</p><p>“Y-Yes, please… I need you…”</p><p>You turned away, stripping slowly, still a bit shy. When you turned around, you became breathless at the sight before you.</p><p>He wore golden lingerie, sparkling in the light, making him look absolutely radiant.</p><p>He blushed, flustered from your gaze. </p><p>“T-Too much?”</p><p>You giggled, moving to straddle him again.</p><p>“Not at all. You look stunning.”</p><p>He gasped shakily at the praise, his cock twitching from arousal.</p><p>You removed his last article of clothing blocking you from your prize, and grabbed it, stroking up and down slowly.</p><p>“Ah-Ahn~”</p><p>He moaned so sweetly, it made your own nether regions tingle.</p><p>“God, you’re so precious… You really do like to put on a show for me, don’t you?”</p><p>Something primal seemed to take over Balan, causing him to purr back. “Always. I do enjoy an audience- mmph!”</p><p>You interrupted him with a kiss, entangling his tongue with yours. He lazily thrusted out of your hand, desperate for some other form of friction against his arousal.</p><p>You chuckled. “Impatient, are we?”</p><p>Nonetheless, you positioned his length at your entrance, practically drooling at the thought, before you seemed to come back to reality.</p><p>“Is… is this okay?” You wondered out loud.</p><p>Balan seemed to come to his senses as well. “Huh?”</p><p>“I mean… I’m a virgin. I don’t… I don’t know if… Mm?”</p><p>It was his turn to kiss you, this kiss gentle and reassuring. </p><p>“Whatever you decide, I won’t think less of you for it. I had no idea you were a virgin, you seemed so confident. I’m sorry I didn’t think of that possibility.”</p><p>You looked down at his descending erection, guilt overtaking you.</p><p>“Eh… I’m really sorry… Let me think for a moment…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. NSFW Ending Part 2: No Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You felt a twinge of fear at the thought of him entering you, and you didn’t even realize you were crying until Balan wiped away a tear.</p><p>“Hey… Why don’t we wait until another time to do this, huh?”</p><p>You hid your face in shame, sobbing quietly, feeling awful for turning him on and just leaving the job unfinished.</p><p>“Now, now, none of that. The loss of your virginity is something you can’t take back. It’s good that you’re giving it so much thought. And besides, you’d probably want your first time to be a story you could tell without it sounding like you were insane.”</p><p>You laughed through the tears, imagining telling someone about your first time being with an eldritch maestro from essentially an Alice in Wonderland-esque scenario.</p><p>You hugged his bare form, nuzzling his chest.</p><p>“Thank you for thinking of me. I feel a lot better now. Maybe… Maybe someday we can do it together. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. NSFW Ending Part 2: Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You felt something in your heart, making it warm and light.</p><p>It was then that you decided. You wanted your first time to be with no one else but Balan.</p><p>“I-I want you. But, can you take the lead?”</p><p>He smiled softly.</p><p>“It would be my honor.”</p><p>He turned to lay you down on the bed softly. He started by playing with your nipples, enjoying the subtle moans that came from your mouth, as he talked you through his thoughts, putting you at ease.</p><p>“Human nipples have always fascinated me. They’re so cute and small!” He said, stopping himself so he could take one of them in his mouth.</p><p>You mewled, clutching the bedsheets, feeling your arousal grow.</p><p>Your nipples weren’t even that great, you thought to yourself. But the way he took care of them made you enjoy them a lot more.</p><p>He moved on to your entrance, inserting his tongue to prepare you for the main event.</p><p>“Ah! Mmm, yes… more Balan… please!”</p><p>He chuckled, doing as you asked, thrusting his tongue in and out, all the while squeezing the inside of your thighs. You had a feeling there would be marks in the morning, but in the moment, you didn’t care.</p><p>Finally, he positioned himself at your entrance once more.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>You wrapped your arms around his neck. “Ready.”</p><p>He slowly inserted himself, moaning as you perfectly wrapped around his length.</p><p>You winced at the pain, not expecting it to burn like it did. You almost asked him to pull out, but just as the word “Balan” left your mouth, it devolved into a moan as pleasure began to override the pain.</p><p>He kissed your cheeks, asking softly. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m okay. You can move now.”</p><p>He nodded, beginning to thrust slowly. It was fine at first, but then you started craving more.</p><p>You leaned up and whispered to him, “I want more. Please, Balan, make me cum for you.”</p><p>This made him shiver, his hips snapping forward, making you yelp with pleasure.</p><p>He continued this new pace, pounding into you, making the most intense bullets of electricity shoot through you.</p><p>He had you seeing stars as you came, the tightening of your hole making him lose his composure.</p><p>He practically screamed your name as he came inside of you, his whole body shuddering with aftershocks.</p><p>He laid next to you, removing his fading length from you.</p><p>“Wait… was it safe for you to cum inside?”</p><p>“Yes, no worries. My kind do not carry any diseases, nor can we make anyone pregnant.”</p><p>This put your mind at ease, as you curled up against his naked form.</p><p>“Good. I love you, you know that?”</p><p>“I love you, too. Sleep now, you need your rest.”</p><p>The last thing you heard was his soft breaths, as you fell into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>